


Гирлянда позора

by CorsaireVert



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Berlin (City), Childhood Memories, F/M, Illusions, Infidelity, Jealousy, Memories, Shame, Survivor Guilt, WW1, Weimar Germany, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsaireVert/pseuds/CorsaireVert
Summary: А теперь заметка от Хельги. Ещё один набросок, содержащий глубинное погружение, был написан урывками в процессе работы над фанфиками «Любовь снова разорвёт нас на части», «С тобой» и «Пьяный и тёплый в темноте». Хельга - не особо близкий мне по духу персонаж, в голове у неё не очень-то приятно побывать. Всё кончено, и она это знает.
Relationships: Gereon Rath & Charlotte Ritter, Gereon Rath/Anno Schmidt, Gereon Rath/Charlotte Ritter, Gereon Rath/Helga Rath
Kudos: 4





	Гирлянда позора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Garland of Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207317) by [VoluptuousPanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/pseuds/VoluptuousPanic). 



Иногда, смотря на Гереона, Хельга могла разглядеть мальчика, которым он однажды был. Как она потворствовала ему с помощью пустых жестов и пустых обещаний, когда ему было четырнадцать или пятнадцать лет, когда она была девочкой, слишком взрослой, чтобы составить ему подходящую пару, но достаточно взрослой, чтобы принять ухаживания Анно. Как она наслаждалась ролью объекта их внимания, прелестная хрюшка в аккурат посерёдке между двумя братьями, хотя она всегда знала, кому достанется приз. Северин указал на это, когда они все вместе ещё учились в школе, были детьми, задолго до того, как его отослали, и в глубине души Хельга до сих пор ненавидела его за это, потому что она не была такой. Она никогда не была жестокой. Просто каждому мальчику было назначено своё место, в том числе и братьям, да и вообще тогда всё было по-другому. Мир был другим. Анно и Гереон знали свои места: один из них был превосходным правильным юношей, за которого должна была выйти замуж девушка из соответствующего общественного слоя, а другой был нежным мечтательным мальчиком, которого можно было полюбить навечно. Браки по расчёту были реальностью, а сказки нет. И Хельга поощряла Гереона, потому что умела заставить его улыбнуться и заикаться от робости на потеху Анно. Как же взгляд Гереона преследовал её, скользя по её волосам, складкам платья, округлым бледным рукам. Как Гереон не мог от неё отвести глаз, даже когда его брат вёл её в вальсе, или по парку или к алтарю. Как она любила Анно. Как она любила то, как все, включая Гереона, смотрят на них, смотрят на неё, когда она идёт с Анно под руку.

В детстве, до того, как договорённости между их семействами претворились в реальность, Хельга распланировала для всех будущее: они с Анно будут жить в доме Ратов с его роскошными комнатами и скромным парком. Анно займётся частной медицинской практикой, а она вступит в роль домохозяйки сначала в особняке, а затем, возможно, и в поместье. Поместье, которое удастся приобрести, в том числе и на средства её семейства, если её братец Торвальд, конечно, не изволит взяться за ум. Гереон станет священником, а если он решит не принимать сан, то дьяконом с отдельной квартирой (вариант поприятнее, чем комната в доме приходского священника), вероятно, с женой и детьми. Урсула может остаться с этим ничтожеством Йоханнесом, который все же получше в плане перспектив, чем был бы Торвальд. И Северин. Для Северина в её фантазиях никогда не было места. Он мог вломиться к ним, как полицейский из Кистоуна, а затем так же сумбурно скрыться, покинуть кукольный домик, который Хельга обустроила и взлелеяла у себя в голове и в сердце. Хельга никогда не останавливалась на мысли о том, что однажды Гереон женится. Точно так же она не задумывалась над суждением Анно, высказанным относительно Северина, который вдребезги разбил мечты их отца о передаче по наследству влияния в президиуме полиции Кёльна. Иногда она мысленно меняла Анно и Гереона местами, хотя Гереон и был мальчиком, слишком молодым для девушки её возраста. Анно никогда бы не подался в священники, но Хельга могла бы стать женой дьякона. Дьякон с приличным социальным положением совсем не беден, и такая работа подошла бы характеру Гереона. Ей нужно было лишь определиться, какой женой она хотела стать.

Когда Северин сбежал в Америку, всё поменялось. Анно лишился единственного соперника в борьбе за внимание, если не считать таковым ярость Энгельберта Рата, а Гереон лишился единственного якоря, который был у него, пока он не обратился к Богу, уехав в Бонн, чтобы осчастливить свою мать. Анно отправился на фронт, ускакал верхом на Юкатане в рядах колонны младших офицеров, красивых и бравых. Позже Гереон вернулся домой по приказу отца, ему было семнадцать, и он почти превратился в мужчину. Его готовили к поступлению в пехоту под командованием Анно, он должен был следовать за братом с миссией разгромить Францию, разгромить Англию. Тогда Гереон заставлял её ощущать себя голой, его огромные печальные глаза следили за ней с мрачного кроткого лица. Это продолжалось на протяжении нескольких коротких недель, когда они жили под одной крышей до того, как его отослали в казармы и на фронт. Её тело так быстро менялось, потому что Моритц стремительно рос внутри неё. Гереон в то время говорил о том, что нужно сделать выбор. Будто бы побег в Америку на последних месяцах беременности в сопровождении младшего братишки мужа был вариантом, который она всерьёз могла рассматривать. Они стали бы бедняками, оба отверженные и обездоленные, покинутые, без какой бы то ни было опоры кроме Северина. И хотя она знала, что такие доводы ничего не значат для Гереона, что он готов вылететь как пробка из бутылки и отдаться на милость судьбе, она, Хельга, не была создана для бедности, для необеспеченной жизни.

_«Поцелуй меня», - молил Гереон. Он вцепился в неё, прижимаясь к ней бёдрами, с дерзостью и отчаянием, которых она раньше в нём не наблюдала. Она могла бы потонуть в его глазах, что и произошло. Сдавшись, она позволила ему заключить своё лицо между ладонями и поцеловать, будто это он должен был вернуться к ней по завершении войны. Он был всего лишь мальчиком, только семнадцати лет от роду, она замечала это в мягкости очертания его челюсти, в намёке на щетину, оттенявшем его щёку. В его милой пытливой улыбке таилась надежда, а огромные глаза орехового цвета с тяжёлыми набрякшими веками совсем не напоминали глаза его старшего брата._

_«Я уже сделала свой выбор», - ответила она, когда это закончилось, отрываясь от Гереона, освобождаясь от его дрожащих рук, касавшихся её бёдер и округлости живота. Она посмотрела на Анно, который был в соседней комнате. Он обратил на них своё внимание, внезапно и с любопытством, почти нетерпеливо._

_На обычно безмятежном лице Гереона отразилась тогда паника, а ласковость и надежда улетучились, когда он засовывал руки в рукава военного кителя. Шерстяная ткань села по фигуре, он втянул голову в плечи, будто съёживаясь от боли. Хельга помогла ему застегнуть пуговицы и погладила его по щеке, обнаружив, что Анно продолжает на них смотреть. Её красивый мальчик. И её красивый мужчина._

_«Красавчик», - сказал Анно, входя в комнату. Его тон был слегка издевательским. Он резко провёл рукой по коротко остриженным волосам Гереона, вкладывая жестокость в этот жест расположения. Анно снова пересёк комнату и бросил Гереону его каску: «Поехали, детёныш»._

Иногда Хельга обманывала себя, по своему обыкновению, тешась иллюзиями, о том, что Моритц мог быть сыном Гереона. У них ведь была возможность перед тем, как его отослали в казармы. Но он был тогда слишком напуганным, и она оказалась загнанной в угол, когда поняла, что Гереон не расположен, а, может быть, чересчур неопытен для вовлечения её в то дело, которым она занималась с Анно ещё до свадьбы. С Гереоном они не заходили дальше бездыханных поцелуев, обжимаясь в кладовке, в пустых комнатах или в ночном саду. Гереон дрожал в её объятиях, немой от вожделения, а потом вырывался и убегал к себе в комнату, чтобы заняться самобичеванием или рукоблудством. А что же оставалось ей? Свернуться калачиком вокруг растущего живота в кровати, где она раньше отдавалась Анно, а позже должна была родить ребёнка. Стоило ей взглянуть на Моритца, она тут же вспоминала, кто был его отцом, вспоминала, что Гереон не заходил с ней дальше тех самых поцелуев и никогда не трогал её до тех пор, пока она сама не дотронулась до него.

Когда война закончилась, и Анно не вернулся домой, Гереон приехал из Франции, опустошённый и разбитый, застав эпидемию инфлюэнцы и смерть своей матери. Хельге в эти месяцы приходилось выживать. Она была измотана, больна от горя, с подросшим малышом на коленях, безутешная и неопрятная, совсем не похожая на саму себя. Анно просто уехал, оказался вычеркнутым из жизни, которая продолжалась без него, за исключением дней и ночей, Пасхи и Рождества, и других кратких промежутков, когда ему разрешалось навещать дом за последние четыре года. Во время одной из его коротких увольнительных был зачат Моритц, а во время другой они поженились, когда беременность стало невозможно скрывать, как невозможно было больше и переменить решение. Хельга никогда не пошла бы на такое, она же не была какой-то жестокой ведьмой в самом деле. Как и многие другие женщины в браке Хельга столкнулась с постоянным отсутствием мужа, разбавленным волнением, ожиданием, перепиской на скорую руку и страхом. После Компьенского перемирия повисла неопределённость, превратившаяся в пытку. Тогда имело смысл продолжать вести себя так, будто Анно рано или поздно вернётся домой, в целости и сохранности, либо изувеченным, или же необратимо надломленным как Гереон, хоть и без единой царапины. Ей имело смысл оставаться в доме Ратов, принять социальные обязательства госпожи Рат, продолжать играть роль жены Анно, показывая кёльнскому обществу храброе лицо, демонстрируя, что она, как и вся семья, ждёт возвращения Анно. И постепенно она свыклась с участью вдовы, не испытывая от этого угрызений совести. Утро, когда Хельга увидела спящего Гереона, обнимавшего во сне Моритца, было утром, когда она решила, что хочет его, что она может сделать Гереона отцом Моритца, по крайней мере, в тайне ото всех. Она позвала Гереона к себе в постель той ночью и обнаружила, что несмотря на нежность, Гереон был никудышным любовником, не лучше своего старшего брата, только вдобавок любопытным и неуверенным. И ещё она узнала, что все мужчины, а не только Анно, хотят вытворять с ней то, что заставляет её чувствовать себя грязной. Гереон по своей натуре был большим любителем поцелуев, но теперь он хотел разглядывать её, умолял позволить прикасаться к ней ртом, просил её дотрагиваться до него губами, ровно тем же самым изводил её и Анно. Вовсе не так жена должна служить мужу, зато так они не оставляли свидетельств своего неосмотрительного поведения. Они не смогли довести дела до завершения, и Хельга стыдилась своих желаний, а желала она тогда лишь одного – чтобы её растлили, взяли силой, воспользовались бы ею, как это делал Анно. Гереон же хотел касаться её, он хотел её прикосновений, потока ощущений и нескончаемого забвения кульминации, которого Хельга не могла ему предложить. На это был способен только морфий. Она хотела проклясть Францию за то, что она забрала у неё Анно, за то, что она насадила идеи в головы сломленных мужчин, которые вернулись домой и должны были сосредоточиться на восстановлении, на движении вперёд, снова принять роли мужей и отцов. Гереон не был ни тем, ни другим. Теперь она видела, что ему двадцать девять, и он испытывает душевный подъём, какого у неё не было тогда, когда ему было девятнадцать, и он полностью стал принадлежать ей.

Когда она впервые увидела эту девушку, Шарлотту, которая вряд ли, конечно, была девушкой, Хельга поняла, что всё кончено. Что она потеряла Гереона, хотя он продолжал делить с ней постель и, насколько она знала, никогда не прикасался к Шарлотте. Что-то изменилось в том, как он вёл себя с ней в постели, он стал другим мужчиной. То, как он теперь дотрагивался до неё, с самообладанием и уверенностью. Она поначалу приписывала это Берлину, он жил здесь сам по себе несколько недель, скучал по ней, а теперь они впервые остались вместе наедине. Но нет, причина в другой женщине. Или женщинах. Она не знала, она не доверяла себе и внезапно не доверяла больше Гереону настолько, чтобы спросить его об этом прямо. Или, может быть, она не доверяла Берлину.

_«Сейчас?» - спросила Хельга, ощущая отчаяние Гереона. Его бёдра уже подрагивали в возбуждении, а эрегированный член упирался ей в бедро, хотя кожа его была одновременно горячечной и липкой от холодного пота после инъекции морфия. Она беспомощно задрала подол юбки и нижней сорочки, оттянула в сторону край панталон, позволяя ему прикоснуться к себе. Когда-то он делал это нежно, а теперь, в этот момент, он лишь хотел убедиться в том, что она достаточно увлажнилась._

_«Сейчас», - прошептал он в ответ, сражаясь с подтяжками и ширинкой брюк, забираясь на неё и втискиваясь в неё._

_Так же, как всегда - функционально, коротко. Она задумалась теперь о том, что ошибочно принимала его напряжённость и практичность за страсть в те моменты, когда Гереон не был с ней особенно нежен._

«Почему какая-то другая женщина, - спрашивала себя Хельга. - И, главное, - почему Шарлотта?» Худощавая, бесформенная, шустрая девчонка с чёрными как сажа глазами, нечёсаными волосами, в погрызенном молью пальто, груди которой дерзко торчат в свободной блузке, а штаны (штаны!) висят на бёдрах так беспардонно, будто она юноша. Может, быть дело в том, что Гереон отчасти имеет те же наклонности, что и его братец Северин. Но что вызвало у Хельги больше всего отвращения, так это зелёная шёлковая шляпка Шарлотты. Такой шикарной шляпки у Хельги не было за всю жизнь, и Хельга знала, как девушки типа Шарлотты заполучают подобные предметы роскоши. Давал ли Гереон Шарлотте деньги? И всё же, несмотря на множество деталей, которые должны были делать Шарлотту уродиной, Хельга не могла отвести от неё глаз. Было в ней что-то, источающее сияние. Эта неотёсанная нищенка и замарашка несла себя с огромным достоинством и притягивала внимание. Однажды она увидела их в окне, её Гереон и мышастая Шарлотта вместе сидели за столиком в Aschinger, перебирая стопку папок. Мужчины лучезрнее, чем Гереон, невозможно было себе представить. Его глаза искрились улыбкой, которой Хельга не замечала ни разу за все годы их знакомства. Эта улыбка предназначалась одной лишь Шарлотте, но задела тем не менее и Хельгу. Улыбка полная желания, юмора, интереса, секретов и гордости, сопровождаемая выражением лица и наклоном головы, которых она не видела с тех самых пор, как он был мальчишкой. Этот Гереон так сильно отличался от того, которого знала она. Внезапно Хельга почувствовала, что никогда не знала его до конца. Их натуры как-то дополняли друг друга – Гереон и Шарлотта были ровней, коллегами, заговорщиками и, возможно, любовниками. Осознание этого заставило Хельгу ощутить себя ребёнком. Хотя это именно она была женщиной с ребёнком, а её ребёнку нужен был отец. Теперь они с Гереоном могли, наконец, пожениться, а ребёнку скоро будет столько же лет, сколько было Гереону, когда он уехал из отчего дома. Что могла предложить ему Шарлотта?

Хельга пыталась рассуждать рационально. Она позволит Гереону крутить интрижку с Шарлоттой на стороне, если они поженятся, и если он даст ей другого ребёнка, даст ей дом, который она будет вести. Он мог бы совершать с Шарлоттой развратные акты, не становясь отцом. Лишь бы являлся ночевать домой, лишь бы ходил на мессу, лишь бы действовал скрытно. Но он уже ничего из этого не делал. Хельга не желала думать о том, что же он вытворял с Шарлоттой, но мысли эти всё равно неудержимым потоком наводняли её голову. Те вещи, которые она не позволила бы ему сделать, или те, в которых она боялась найти наслаждение. То, что ей приходилось терпеть от Анно. Обращался ли Гереон так же нежно и ласково с Шарлоттой, как он это делал с ней? Или Шарлотта просто брала его, соблазняла, съедала заживо? Был ли Гереон с Шарлоттой совсем иным мужчиной: напористым, страстным, доминантным? Хельга в этом сомневалась. Она ничего больше толком не понимала с того дня, когда его подстрелили, и события стали разворачиваться бесконтрольно. Хельга была вполне уверена, что нежность, чувствительность и прямота остались при нём, но его доверие и преданность исчезли. Они постепенно выстраивались в каком-то другом месте.

Шло время, и она видела Гереона и Шарлотту вместе или же воображала, что видела их. Однажды она обозналась, приняв за них парочку, которая целовалась на углу, не заботясь о соглядатаях. Присмотревшись, Хельга разглядела невысокого мужчину в рабочем комбинезоне и горничную из гостиницы. Перед расставанием девушка передала ему деньги на поезд а потом, порывшись в сумке, протянула ещё и завёрнутый в платок бутерброд. В другой раз она засмотрелась на парочку около входа в Tietz – стройная молодая брюнетка в элегантном вязаном костюме держала под руку мужчину, одетого в коричневый твид, бежевое пальто и шляпу. Что ж, всякий мужчина определённого возраста и положения носит нынче бежевое пальто и фетровую шляпу с полями, загнутыми спереди вниз. Ещё как-то раз Хельга посетила частный клуб, выбранный господином Нюссеном, и увидела там отдыхающую молодую пару, переводящую дыхание после танцпола. Они лениво целовались в закоулке у бара на нижнем этаже. Девушка ужасно походила на Шарлотту, но Гереон никогда бы не повёл себя так неосмотрительно, приглашая Шарлотту на танцы, или так дерзко, почти растлевая её на публике, или так порочно, разгуливая без пиджака, в рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом.

Лишь однажды Хельга была уверена, что видела именно их. В то утро её подозрения в том, что это была Шарлотта, а не какая-то другая девушка, подтвердились. Это случилось после той ночи, когда Гереон не явился домой, а она пыталась себя хоть как-то отвлечь, созваниваясь с несчастной Эмми Вольтер. Тем утром она шла по улочке, ответвляющейся от Тауэнцинштрассе, около KaDeWe, мимо богемного кафе, в которое никогда не ступила бы её нога. Там сидели эскортницы и доминанты в обществе мужчин, оплачивавших их счета, и вдруг среди прочих пар она заметила Гереона и Шарлотту, ласкавшихся над чашками кофе. Сначала они слились в долгом французском поцелуе, а потом разделили единственную мятую сигарету. Было очевидно, что оба не спали. Хельге было очевидно, что они любовники. Она стояла на тротуаре, молча и пристыженно наблюдая за тем, как жадно они целовались, с открытыми ртами, язык Гереона проникал в рот Шарлотты, а её язык в его рот. Целоваться подобным образом за столиком на уличной террасе им, видимо, не впервой. Он выглядел так когда-нибудь, целуя её? Но даже не то, как Гереон прислонялся к Шарлотте, больше всего сразило Хельгу. Её убило то, что сделала Шарлотта, когда их поцелуй прервался, - она нежно улыбнулась и потёрлась носом об его нос, а затем поцеловала его в лоб. Потом она вложила ему между губ сигарету и зажгла её, а он не отводил глаз от Шарлотты, сосредоточив на ней всё своё внимание. И хотя веки его были невероятно тяжёлыми, а глаза усталыми, в них не было грусти. Шарлотта задала ему какой-то вопрос, несколько коротких слов, и он улыбнулся почти по-мальчишески, застенчиво закатывая глаза и изображая игривое негодование, прежде чем ответить ей кивком и несколькими короткими словами. Он передал сигарету Шарлотте и отпил кофе, держа её руку без перчатки в своей даже в тот момент, когда подзывал официанта. Хельга развернулась на каблуках и зашагала прочь, чтобы не быть замеченной, двигаясь одновременно целенаправленно и бесцельно. По щекам её струились горячие слёзы. Рыдания из-за того, что её бросили, пришли позже дома, где её ждала визитная карточка господина Нюссена.


End file.
